Naegiri: Pre Despair Fic
by makotobaegi
Summary: Naegi was curious about the new girl at Kibogamine academy, Kirigiri. While Naegi struggles to get closer and understand her, and Kirigiri tries to understand him, they both don't realize they're falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Naegiri story yaaay

Makoto Naegi had been down recently.

His crush since middle school, Sayaka Maizono, had just told him she liked one of their classmates, Leon Kuwata.

AKA, not him.

He had been sad, and the worst part was that he couldn't act sad because if he told his friends what was wrong, they would most likely tell Maizono.

He was sad.

Until the new girl came along.

Kyouko Kirigiri was her name.

She was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, and was usually quiet, only talking when needed.

Not a lot of people wanted to talk to her.

Naegi did.

He didn't know why, but he was so curious about her. He wanted to talk to her, but whenever he tried to, he got flustered and embarrassed.

He of course, would never tell his friends. Why? Because he was the one who they liked to tease the most. Probably because he was easily embarrassed.

He loved them to death, but sometimes they could be irritating.

"Mr. Makoto!"

"Huh?"

Giggles traveled through the classroom, and Naegi felt his face turning red. "Y-Yes mam?"

"Well, while you were daydreaming, I was explaining how we're going to be doing partner projects. Here's what I'll do: I'm going to pick a name from this jar, and whoever gets picked from it will choose their partner. They'll be partners for the project. If you're wondering, each set of partners will be making a model of the universe. With planets, asteroids, and all of that!

Now, the first name is..Sayaka Maizono."

Maizono turned to Leon. "Would you like to be partners, Leon-kun?"

Leon grinned. "Sure!"

Naegi sighed. 'There goes my partner…' He thought sadly as the teacher continued announcing names.

"Chihiro Fujisaki."

"M-Mister Oowada?"

"Sure!"

"Mukuro Ikusaba."

"Junko."

"Aoi Asahina."

"Sakura! Duh!"

Naegi sighed as she continued to drone on.

Eventually, only Naegi, Ishimondo, Togami, and Kirigiri were left.

"Mr. Makoto."

Naegi thought for a second.

Kiyoto Ishimaru was great, but he would probably overwork him by wanting to make it actually perfect. Also, the last time Naegi went to his house, there were so many rules: No eating in my bedroom, no running, no yelling, ect. ect. He could list the others, but he would be here all day.

Byukaya Togami was a good friend of his, but would most likely make Naegi do all the work. Also, even if he didn't mean to, Togami could be a bit harsh. But Togami was staring at him with eyes that said 'I swear to god if you stick me with Ishimaru I will make sure your life is ruined.'

Then there was Kirigiri.

The girl he didn't know about.

The girl he wanted to get closer to.

The girl he wanted to know.

"Kyouko Kirigiri."

Kirigiri looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face.

"All right, Ishimaru and Togami will be working together."

Togami was glaring at Naegi with all his might, but Naegi didn't notice. He was FINALLY going to get to know Kirigiri better. He realized he was blushing and looked down.

One question lay in his mind, unanswered.

Was this the best choice ever, or the worst?


	2. Chapter 2

Naegiri: Pre Despair Fic Chap 2

Naegi sat down at the lunch table, placing his tray down. He let out a small sigh. It was only the middle of the day and he was already worn out.

One of his friends smiled at him, "Hey, Naegi!"  
"Hey, Asahina."

"Something wrong?" Leon Kuwata said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No, I'm just…tired."

Naegi gasped as he felt a smack on the back on his head, and saw the source of it sit beside him.

"What was that for, Togami?"

"You should know," Togami stared at him coldly. "You made me stuck with Ishimaru. Ugh. He's going to make ME do work."

Fukawa grinned. "I-I would love to t-take Ishimaru-kun's place."

Togami rolled his eyes. He turned to Naegi. "Why would you even pick some girl you don't know?"

Naegi was about to reply, but was cut off by Oowada.

"He thinks she's hot."

Naegi felt his face turning red. "T-That's not true!"  
"Aww," Junko giggled, "Naegi's got a crush!"

"N-N-No I don't…" Naegi mumbled.

But seeing Kirigiri did make him feel…weird. Not a bad weird! He would feel all warm and tingly and his chest would feel like it was swelling up. He didn't know why.

Naegi jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and was surprised to see Kirigiri.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" Naegi gasped, blushing. "Uh, what did you need?"

"I was wondering which house we would be doing our project at." Kirigiri said as she looked down at the boy.

"Oh, um, we could do it at my house! We could walk there together, if you'd like." Naegi smiled nervously, his face turning redder.

Kirigiri smiled slightly. "Alright. I look forward to working with you, Naegi-kun." She walked away.

Naegi sighed turning around to see his friends giggling. "What?"

"Your face is as red as a tomato."

Naegi groaned, cupping his face in his hands.

Mukuro smiled. "It's okay, Naegi. We've all had crushes before."

Naegi glared at her. "You're not helping."

The bell rang.

Naegi let out a sigh of relief, jumping up and letting out a quick "goodbye" before walking away quickly.


End file.
